This invention relates to doll houses and toy houses particulary of the knock-down or collapsible type of simplified construction which are capable of being easily constructed or taken apart.
Historically many types of doll houses and toy houses have been provided. Most of the houses are permanently constructed, with attendant problems of shipping and storage. Knock-down houses of prior art design have required special tools and difficult assembly steps for construction. Once constructed, knock-down houses of prior art designs have experienced some difficulties in stability.
The inventors of the present invention have developed knock-down doll houses which go together simply with minimal or no tools and which remain stable once constructed. The present invention is a result of continued efforts to improve ease in assembly and rigidity of assembled construction of knock-down doll houses.